An organic electroluminescence (EL) display device (hereinafter referred to as an EL display device) includes a plurality of transistors and organic light emitting elements (referred to as light emitting elements herein) in each of a plurality of pixels formed on a substrate. Each pixel is driven by a signal which controls a pixel. A current is supplied to a light emitting element by controlling the driving of a transistor included in each pixel by a signal, and thereby a display device can display an image. An organic EL display device is suitable for flexibility and thinning because a light emitting element has a stacked structure of thin organic films and a backlight is unnecessary. A so-called flexible display (sheet display) in which a light emitting element is manufactured on a flexible substrate is manufactured utilizing this characteristic. In addition, examinations are being carried out in order to attach a flexible display to a curved surface, clothing or a human body and the like. In the case of attaching a flexible display to a curved surface, clothing or a human body, the ease of attachment becomes important, and elasticity is also necessary.
For example, an elastic wiring substrate including elastic wiring above an elastic base material is known.